The Meaning of Respect
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: Eames asks Bobby over for a drink after the episode 'Vanishing Act'. B/A undertones.


**A.N. **This story is dedicated to **LeaveIt**. I've been promising her for the past several days I would have something posted and I finally have! Plus, she's been great about keeping her work updated and feeding my need for B/A. I recommend everyone goes and checks out her stories after you leave here!  
--

**The meaning of respect**

She had suggested they get a drink. It wasn't uncommon for them, but they hadn't been doing it lately. While things between them were getting better, they were far from perfect.

Once he was back from suspension and her rant about being his water carrier had blown over they had taken to going their separate ways at night. When they did go out they usually had Logan and Wheeler with them, and he was usually the one who asked.

This time was different. This time, not only was _she_ the one who asked, but she requested they go to her house.

Alone.

"See ya Goren!" Logan called and shot him a look as he watched his friend follow his partner to the elevator. Goren gave him a wave along with his own look. Eames gave a small chuckle as her partner stepped into the elevator, leaning against the wall.

"You enjoyed that case didn't you?" Her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to look at her. "The magic I mean," She said and looked up at him. _Gosh he's tall._ She thought. _When did I stop noticing he was tall?_

"Yeah…yeah I did." He said and shifted his weight. "When I was a kid…" He stopped and drew in a breath, realizing what he was about to divulge.

When he stopped she reached over and placed a hand on his arm. He looked down surprised, not only at the touch, but to see understanding in her eyes. "I know," She whispered. "I know."

He was about to say something but was cut off by the elevator doors opening. She gave him a small smile before exiting the elevator and pulling her keys out as they made their way to her car.

The ride there was silent, and for the first time since his suspension it wasn't the awkward silence that usually filled the vehicle. This was comfortable silence. It was soothing and both of them welcomed it.

He took a moment to study her as she drove. She seemed calm but he could tell there was something on her mind. He knew because as she drove she chewed on her bottom lip. She only ever did this if she was thinking about something in her head. He continued to look at her for a few minutes before looking away and closing his eyes.

She had seen him studying her and with him asleep she took a brief moment to do the same to him. His hair was almost completely gray now. It was a silent reminder about how old he truly was. She swallowed a lump in her throat realizing that he was approaching the retiring age. She just hoped he wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon. With his eyes closed he looked peaceful and at ease. A look she had not seen since his Mother died. She smiled sadly to herself as she looked back to the road. He was a great man and the best partner she had ever had. She felt proud to know him and it made her happy to know he felt comfortable enough around her to fall asleep.

Pulling into her driveway she looked at him for a moment before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Bobby," He gave a grunt and slowly opened his eyes. Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile. "Hey, we're here." He nodded and watched as she climbed out of the car.

He held the door open for her after it was unlocked and silently followed suit in slipping off his jacket and shoes.

"Beer?" She asked and he nodded, watching as she made her way to the kitchen. Something was bugging her. But he couldn't figure out what and that was bothering _him._

She returned with two beers. Handing him his she sat down next to him on the couch, tucking her legs beneath her. "How old were you when you started doing magic?" She asked suddenly.

He took a drink of his beer and set it down before studying her. "Um…I think I was around 10 or so." She nodded as she took a drink of her own. "I just loved the idea of doing something people couldn't solve…" He trailed off remembering his childhood. "Funny, cause now I love solving things."

She nodded again. "Magic always frustrated me." She said quietly.

He looked at her, a slight smirk on his face. "It was cause you wanted the answers right off, wasn't it?"

She looked at him. "Maybe," She said blushing. "I've always loved puzzles, but…with magic there was no gray area. There was right or wrong, and I hated being wrong." The last sentence came out in a whisper.

He watched as she stared off into space. _I have got to figure out what's going on._ He thought. He slid his arm onto the back of the couch, watching as she stuck a finger into her mouth and proceeded to chew on the nail.

"What is it Eames?"

"Hmm?" She turned to him, finger nail still in her mouth.

"Something's been on your mind…since we left 1PP." He said. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"It's something to do with the case isn't it?" When she ignored him he continued. "Eames," He reached for her but she eluded his grasp.

"You want another beer?" She asked, quickly moving away from him.

He sighed and with a quickness few people knew he possessed, moved to catch his partner by the wrist.

"What tha…"

He carefully pulled her to him, wrapping his hands around her wrists. Once she was close to him, he placed her hands on his chest and placed his hands over hers. He watched her face hoping she wouldn't pull away. When she didn't, he spoke.

"Alex," His voice came out in a soft whisper. When she didn't respond, he spoke again. "Alex, look at me." Her blonde head shook 'no' as she looked at the ground. He tilted his head attempting to get a look at her. "Please?"

She slowly raised her head to meet his gaze and he was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes. "Hey…" He brushed a thumb across her cheek, wiping away a tear. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and turned away from his gaze, biting her lip. Taking a shaky breath she spoke. "I can't get what he said outta my head…"

Bobby bristled at the thought of someone hurting his partner. Even with words. "Who?" He asked. "Who said something to you?" Who ever it was, he was going to kill them.

"Holiday," She spat the name as if it were venom. She sniffed and forced the sobs that were rising in her throat down.

Bobby thought back on their conversations with Holiday.

"_Hold on - I think I'm getting something here. I think there are some unresolved issues with a man in your life. Some trust issues. He's betrayed you hasn't he? Kept a secret from you. Not for the first time. Poor thing. A man pretty close?"_

The words flew through his head as he slowly unwrapped his hands from hers. _Unresolved issues. Trust issues. Betrayed. Secret. __**Pretty close.**_

At the loss of contact she turned towards him. "Don't." Her voice had a sense of pleading in it and it scared him. "Don't go," She whispered, her eyes searching his.

"I'm not going anywhere Alex," He whispered. She nodded her head and leaned forward, pressing her face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, forming an area of protection. "I promise."

He felt his shirt dampen as the tears that she had been suppressing finally fell. Her shoulders began to shake and he placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair. "Shh, it's ok sweetheart. It's ok."

After a few minutes her breathing slowed and she raised her head from his chest. Wiping her eyes she looked up at him. "I'm sorry,"

He stared at her. "Alex…you have nothing to be sorry about."

She shook her head. "I let him read me. I still don't know how he did it. But I let him get to me…"

"Alex look at me," He pulled her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "He's a con artist. He generalizes. A lot of women have been hurt by men. Besides, if anyone has to be sorry for anything, it's me."

She shook her head again. "Bobby,"

"I was the one who messed up. I did betray you. I didn't tell you about going undercover. It was a stupid mistake and I'm sorry."

"I know," She whispered. "We've been over this remember?" She gave him a teasing smile and he felt a wave of happiness rush through his body. He hated to see her upset.

Reaching down he ran his fingers through her hair again. "I'll never be able to apologize enough to you." He whispered.

"Having you here with me is enough," She said and laid her head back on his chest, taking comfort in the fact that their walls were coming back down to where they had been before his suspension. "You're safe and you're back with me. That's all that matters."

He continued to brush his fingers through her soft hair. "I think about that day a lot, ya know." He felt her tense up. He knew she hated to talk about the day she had held a gun to her partners head, but he needed to get it out of his system. "I still don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been the one to walk through that door…"

"Let's not talk about that," She said softly, pulling away from his chest. He looked down hoping he hadn't upset her. "If I remember correctly, I asked you over here for a drink." She said pure seriousness in her voice.

He looked at her for a moment before smiling and pulling her in for another hug. He brushed a quick kiss across her forehead before heading to the couch while she fetched two more beers.

When she returned he had found something on tv to watch. Educational of course. After handing him his beer she tucked her legs under her body and leaned her head onto his shoulder. He moved his arm to the back of the couch, giving her more room.

Looking down at her he smiled when he saw she was on her way to falling asleep. It was good to be back in their normal routine. He had missed it while he had been gone. It was definitely good to be back.  
--

**A.N.** This idea came to me as soon as Holiday gave his little "speech" to Eames. The story didn't turn out how I thought it would, but when do they do? I hope everyone who read it enjoyed. Please leave me a review so I know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
